


Birthday

by blackfisheh



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:09:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfisheh/pseuds/blackfisheh





	Birthday

His Majesty, Shibuya Yuuri was busy with his paperwork when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

“Your Majesty!” It was his royal adviser, Gunter. He was carrying a huge box that made Yuuri unable to see his face.

Gunter placed the big box and said “This is for you.” Yuuri, simply nodded and said “Okay thanks.”

“I will take my leave.” Gunter said as he left the room.

Yuuri scratched his head and continued on with his work. What was in that big box? He was curious but he curbed the urge to open it.

Then, there was a knock on the door. In came the eldest brother, with an unknown soft toy in his hands. He did not say anything and simply placed the toy on the table, then left the room.

Yuuri again, baffled by the sudden strange behavior, stared at the toy before going back to his work.

Five minute later, there was a knock on the door, again but with a different type of sound. In came in the second brother who said, “Your Majesty.” He had a long shaped gift wrapped with brown paper and he placed it against the bookshelf. Conrad then nodded and said “I shall not disturb you now, I will leave you with your work.” He smiled and left the room.

Now, Yuuri was really confused. What was the occasion? He brushed off the thought and proceeded to sign more papers.

With no surprise, someone opened the door with blushing red cheeks and cute face. He placed the present with a thud on the table and said “Here this is for you. Don’t open it until you finished your work!” and left the room.

It took Yuuri full ten minutes to realize that he had forgotten that today was his birthday.


End file.
